Loonatics unleashed Flames of a Runner
by DarkShadowCrow
Summary: The loonatics unleashed season 1,2,3 and starring Rev runner as main character
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all readers this is my first story so read and enjoy and if you are asking this is a version of the loonatics unleashed where Rev is the main character not the leader but the main focus also this is a RevXLexi story and flames will be ignored so don't waste your time writing flames instead give me ideas about Episodes for season 3 as i want to keep going on and on so read and reveiw.**

Acmetropolis the year 2757 fifteen years before our heroes the loonatics gain their powers.

we now zoom on one of our soon to be heroes the 8 year old Lexi bunny sitting in a car with her family her father Jack bunny and her mother Lucy bunny sitting next to her are her sisters Daisy bunny and Penelope bunny and behind her is Randy bunny her Younger brother.

'**Are we there yet dad**?' Randy asked energeticlly.'**Yes son let's just find a good spot**' Jack said as he Chuckled.'**You know honey it says here that after the great evolution in 2312 that gave roadrunners the ability to talk and gain hands they came here to live after the deserts were populated by hordes of coyotes?Isn't it fascinating!?**'Lucy stated as she was reading an electronic book about Grand canyon._'A day as beautiful as this at grand canyon is the best thing that happend to us'_Lexi thought as she looked at the grand she saw two blue blurs in the canyon.**'Hey did you see that?' 'see what Lex?All i see is the grand canyon'**Penelope said**'Huh...But i was sure i saw well.''Aah here is a good spot.' **Jack said as he parked the car.**'Yay were here''Randy take a deep breath and calm down'**Lucy said as she smiled and closed Her .

**'Dad this place is amazing '**Daisy said as she went to look around.**'Hey honey look some roadrunners let's go say hi''Good idea Jack we never know what they have to offer.'**Lucy said as they approached the two runners to say hi.**' 'sfamousSeedpuffs'**The male roadrunner known as Ralph runner said to them as here raised his hand to shake.**'Um ok im Jack bunny and this is my wife Lucy my son Randy and our daugters Daisy,Penelope and Lexi and we will love to join for picninc right honey?' 'Of course we love to'**

TIME SKIP 10 MINUTES LATER

**'So Harriet any childs?'**Lucy asked as she put the carrot cake with the seed puffs.**'Ofcourseihavetwosonsspeakingofthemibettercallthemtheirhavingaraceinthecanyon.'**Harriet said as she got up pulled out a control and pressed a a loud Meep ooMeep echoed in the valley.**Ohtheregoesthealarmmysonsshouldcomeanyminutenow.'**Ralph said as he helped Jack put every thing in place**'Hey mom,dad come on lets take a picture.' **Lexi said **'Oh coming' **Jack said as he ran and placed the camera near a cliff and pressed the timer and ran to the rest of the family.**'Say carrot.' **A** "**CLICK" came as the camera took the photo.**'Wait a minute...Dad you forgot the cap' 'Oops i forgot about that'** jack said while scratching the back of his head.**'I take it off'** Lexi said but as she went to the camera the cliff broke and she fell down to the canyon **'AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' 'LEXI'**everybody shouted.

2 MINUTES BEFORE IN A VALLEY

**'WAHOO. Come on Rip catch up'**A 10 year old Rev runner Said to his 8 year old brother as he ran the valley.**'I will win this one bro with my jet shoes upgraded im sure i can win.' **Rip runner said** "MEEP MEEP" 'Aww come on not now' 'Oh well better luck next time come on Ma's having seed puffs'**Rev said as he started running.**'AAAAAAAAHHHH!' 'What was that Rev?' 'I don't know but sounds like some on is in trouble.'**

PRESENT TIME

_"O my God this isn't the way i wanted to die i still have so much to do i want to become a Cheerleader start a work as a fashion desingner get married have kids and then die oh God please don't let me die i don't want to die"_Suddenly a she started moving and she felt like she was being hold **'Hey you okay?That was a bad fall lucky i got you or you would have been a goner'** She heard a boys voice so she opened her eyes and saw emerald shiny eyes of a male roadrunner.**'LEXI MY GIRL YOUR OKAY' **Then came her mothers voice she looked and saw her mother crying and running to her **'MOM' **she said as she jumped from Rev's arms into her mother's and hugged her.**'RevmyboythankGodyouwereheretosaveherandwhere'sRip?' 'Right here Pa. i got the camera' 'Goodjobboysyoubothdidgreat' 'Son Thank you for saving my girl how may i ever repay you?' **Jack said as he shook Rev's hand **'Well sir you can start by telling me where my Ma's Seedpuffs are.' **

TIME SKIP 15 MINUTES

**'So Rev how do you run so fast and how did your brother got those cool shoes and how cool can you get' 'well little Buddy i got my Ancestors greatest gift of all Speed im faster than my Ma and got those shoes when he was 2 we found out he did'nt have the speed of the roadrunners so Pa built those Jet shoes to help him in speed and now he is as fast as me and i can get as cool and blue as Acmetropolis.' **Rev said calmly** 'Awesome your so cool i want to become just like you when i grow up' 'come on Randy we have to go.' **Lucy called.

**'Hey thanks for saving me i really could have been a goner' **Lexi said** 'No problem i just acted naturally so no need to...' **But he was cut of by a kiss to the cheek from lexi.**'See you later Rev' **Lexi waved as she ran to the car.**'Yeah see ya'** Rev waved back.

**And done whew that was hardwork but i did it so thumbs up also im thinking of a pokemon story starring ash as a dark type and dragon type master but don't worry he will get his pokemon in the anime so all is ya next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey im back with a new chapter Didn't get any reviews but it's cool any ways as for Rev in my story is hyper but can control it and only is normal Rev when he is exited or happy also i upgraded his powers because in the series rev's family also has super speed so i thought he has the element fire in his powers so let's give him pyrokinesis,also i thought Rev had a lame job so he quit being a delivery boy before the meteor strike. Any ways here's the Characters age in present time: Ace:26 Rev:25 Lexi:22 Danger Duck:20 Tech:28 and Slam:30**

**Chapter 2:The Begining**

"Thump" "Thump" "Thump" A woman ran into an ally and found it's dead end slowly the thing that was after her arives **'Destroy humanity,Destroy' **a robot with giant claws came in the scene **'Aaaahh help!' 'Destroy humanity,Destroy'** "Tick tick" something tapped the robot '**Sorry bucket boy not today'**A strong looking bronze man came in the view ready to punch**'Destroy humanity,Destroy'**the robot said as it attacked**'Aaaand CUT'**The filming stoped **'Oohooho Van babe Awesome take a break while we shoot the fight scene' 'Where's that stunt rabbit?!'**the director Yelled**'Yea that would be stunt bunny' **said a grey rabbit holding a mask**' like we rehearsed hm?' 'Whoa slow down there doc see i got some ideas your gonna love,Now when the robot comes at me how about i give him some of this and this and that hiyah'**The bunny said as he did some material arts attack **'No,you see i am the director so you do the movie the way i tell you GOT IT?!Okay everybody places ready aand action'**the director said as he moved back to his robot captured the rabbit known as Ace bunny and smashed him**'Noo the mask wasn't on it's a failure THAT RABBIT IS FIRED.' 'Oooh great this day cant get any woise'**Suddenly a meteor came and struck acmetropolis and a bright light engulfed Ace

10 MINUTES BEFORE IMPACT IN A POOL AREA

**'The bronze and handsome life guard sit's calm yet focused confident that should danger arrive he stands ready to protect the lives...' ' Yo duck get out of my chair do your job pool boy oh yeah use the net next time not your head' **A bronse athletic man said to the duck as he handed him a net.**'Use the net,Use the net talk about a waste of talent'**The duck whined as he pulled a diper out of the water**'Eeh another treasure from the deep' 'Ga ga Mama Mine'**A baby cried pointing to the diper '**Ugh just put me out of my misery,Ehh what?'**The duck said as suddenly a light came and the meteor hit**'I WAS KIDDING I WAS KIDDING'**Duck paniced as he was engulfed in the light.

15 MINUTES BEFORE IMPACT IN A UNIVERSITY GYM

**'Welcome everyone to this years try outs for the acme university Cheer squad try out so Goodluck everyone,Okay first up is Lexi Uhh bunny .' **_'don't mess this up Lex don't mess this up' _Lexi thought as she started dancing and doing acrobatic moves **'Woah she is good even better than you'**The male judge said to the lead cheerleader '**That was such a cute routine lexi but i don't think you have what it takes' **The lead cheerleader said suddenly the ground started shaking **'what is that?!' **The roof broke and every one ran of the a bright light came and engulfed Lexi.

10 MINUTES BEFORE IMPACT IN THE ACME INSTITUTE

**'Tech your keeping us from lunch,Now are you going to show us your creation or not?'**Said an old man to a Coyote**'Yes and you wouldn't be disapointed sir just one last adjusment' 'Oh for crying out loud step a side son i will turn it on my self' 'Be careful i installed a selfdestruct mode for extra credit' "**BOOM" Tech came out burned **'My baby'** Tech said while pressing the remotes buttons **'I used to think you were a mad genius,now i think your just mad' **The professor said grumply **'But it does work'** Tech whined as he fell foward **"BOOOM" **and a bright light engulfed Tech

15 MINUTES BEFORE IMPACT IN A WRESTLING RING

**'And now this weeks fight of the millinium your favorite Karlos the Conqurer Vs the terror from somewhere The Twisted spiner'**The Reff said **'Remember fuzz ball make it look good when you lose'**Karlos said To Slam**'blab blurb Slam Win' 'Just take the fall you furry Fat head' 'Blabubr blab' 'Oh escuse me head' **karlos said as he span Slam around and droped him**.'Whaaaa'**Slam angrily jumped and Karlos and threw him out of the ring then suddenly the meteor came and hit the sea and a bright light engulfed Slam.

5 MINUTES BEFORE IMPACT IN A PIZZA SHACK

**'Rev you got 5 minutes or it's free so don't screw this up or i'm taking out of your pay also don't punch the customer next time.' 'Don't worry boss i will get it there as soon as i can and the guy was taking the lunch by force what did i had to do?Any way im of'**Rev said as he started running.**'Quick shack food it's 30 minutes or...' 'free my watch says it's 1 minute past 12 better move faster next time.' 'You know what i quit'** Rev said angrily as the meteor hit **'What the... oh geez'**Rev said as he ran away but the light caught up to him and engulfed him

Aaand Done great that's that so R&R Dudes also do tell me about my mistakes and how i should improve my story and what you liked and what you didn't but don't bother flaming cuz it will be next time CROW


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey im back sorry for the long wait i had exams anyways here is the next chapter also if you have any ideas for season 3 episodes fell free to share**

**Chapter 3:Powers and Meeting of the Six**

**Time:5 minutes after impact**

_'What happened where am i? Wait i hear some thing...'_Rev slowly opened his eyes and looked city was smashed people were hurt but not fataly at least not here shards of glass on the ground buildings smashed"what happened here?"He slowly got up and tried to remember."oh wait the meteor it smashed in the ocean near the university better go check it out"He said as he started running _'Odd is it me or am i going faster?'_It was true he was going faster actually he there were flame coming from behind him"WHAT THE HELL?!"he shouted as he asphalt on the ground behind him was melting"Woah i am faster huh...oh im here'He was in front of the university literally in a blink of an he felt something at the back of his mind."Aaaah my head it hurts"He said as he clasped his head suddenly a burst of images came in his mind"What the...?weird these images show places theres the docks boy it's crushed and theres home guess the shockwaves didn't get there hey it like that a GPS is installed in my ..?Ther is someone in the university she looks familliar but i can't put my finger on it. better help her out you never know maybe she's hurt._

**Inside the university**

_'what happened what was that light... ow my head'_Lexi opened her eyes and shook her head "Boy look at this place it's smashed...guess everybody escaped let's see if i can find a way out of ...?I hear something."She started to focus on the sound"COME ON PEOPLE WERE GETING EVERYONE TO THE HOSPITAL NO meteor was a big one thank God it had minor efects other wise we would have been goners.""Yeah that was preety bad hell im suprised the city isn't destroyed."Lexi heard two people speaking."Weird i can hear people speaking and cars moving but these walls are well guess that was a meteor boy i wonder what is the outside looks get out."she said as she started looking around then she saw a body"oh boy it's the cheerleader captain".Suddenly the doors opened and a roadrunner entered"Hey are you allright" "oh thank God some help come on help me pull her out she's knocked out and i think she's alright."She said as both of them started taking the rubble off of the captain."Come on the exit's this way"the roadrunner said as he picked up the they went out of the university suddenly the whole building fell apart."Talk about good luck that was close""Yeah hey thanks for the help though i didn't get your name.""The names Rev runner and you?" "Wait Rev runner the same roadrunner that saved me when i was 7?!" "Wait Lexi?!is it really you how is you family?" "Their good and their...OH MAN MY FAMILY ARE THEY OK ARE THEY HURT WHAT DO I DO?!" "Lexi don't panic i got it under control just let me focus"Rev said as he closed his eyes and started his mind GPS ah here they are don't worry their fine the shockwave broke the windows but everyone's fine a little shocked but fine."he said as he opened his eyes"How did you do that your Eyes they became red"Lexi asked a little calmed down"Red?huh guess the meteors radiation gave me some new powers maybe those who were near the impact site got it anything happened while you woke up headache eye burn you know some thing like that?" "Well i got a little headache but it went away as fast as it came also i hear some cops talking and taking everybody to the hospital but the Gyms walls are soundproof""Lexi those cops i saw them when i woke up they were near the train station that's ten meters away from here!" "wait i hear something..." "Hey doc tell me when were in the hospital""Don't worry Supreme duck is on it?"." "Hey Lexi your eyes... their glowing pink just like mine glow red" "Maybe i got some weird powers too""come on we have to go to the hospital to get checked up and maybe we can think of something to do afterwards" "Yeah better get going maybe we can find more people who got powers"She said _

**Time:5 minutes after impact**

"Aww man what the hell happend my eyes their burning...YAAAAAHHHHH"the bunny shouted as lasers came out of his eyes and destroyed a car."What the hell?!"He said as he closed his eyes"What the hell is happening to my body...Okay one more try... good i got to walk with my eyes closed"he said as he tried to walk."Hey anyone around?" **"SPLASH" **"Huh?Better go where the sound came from maybe someone is there that can help. _**At the pool**

"Im alive...IM ALIVE YEAAHHH BABY!_'Hiccup'_ "What the... Aaah!"**"SPLASH"**_'Hiccup'_"Brrrr...That water is cold wait a minute i was on the ground and then i Hiccuped and suddenly i was in the air...That means i have super powers sweet im a super duck...wait no umm im mega duck...nope that isn't good i got it comando duck...no how about...""Hey anybody there?I need some help"A voice came "Don't worry i will save you...Where are you again?""Uhh i don't know doc i can't open my follow my voice."The voice said"Sigh...fine...oh there you are why don't you open your eyes?!""I can't""oh come on it isn't that bad i mean sure it can't be as good as my eyes but everybody have a problem""Okay just get out of my eyesight"The bunny said as he slowly opened his eyes"YAAAAHHHHH"He shouted as lasers came out of his eyes"Mother" _'Hiccup' _"CLOSE YOUR EYES CLOSE YOUR EYES!"Duck said as he panicked. "See every time i open my eyes laser comes out" "I can see like you have super powers too...BUT IM WARNING YOU IM GONNA BE THE LEADER IF WE EVER MAKE A TEAM"Duck shouted"You moron can't you see i can't control them i need to get to the hospital can you atleast take me there?!"The bunny said"Sure whatever i my self have gotten superpowers i call them...uhh...ummm...telehiccup...no that's stupid...wait i got it i call them QUACKING.""Sure whatever doc just take my hand so i wouldn't get right my bad this eye burn has made my day a living hell the names Ace bunny."Ace said"Well your name is good but not as supreme duck""How about i call you duck?" "Very now that i have powers should i be a hero or a villain...hero...villain...VILLAIN BOW BEFORE ME MWAHAHAHA!"""Uhh doc the hospital remember?"Ace said clearly annoyed"Oh right let'sgo this way." _

"hdlskhalskdjlkhHurtmnkjlhklh"Slam said as he got up "cough...cough help me im stuck"A voice came "blabubbabYOUOK?" "help me my these rocks and metals are on me "**'CRACK' **A piece of the roof came soring down"Blabubab"slam said as he picked up the whole rock and metal of the man and pulled him out of the way."Thank's...boy you sure are strong even for a wrestler that thing must have weight a hell lot and you picked it up like it was a pebble"The man said"Well thank's again come on we can get out from here"he said as he went through a hole in the wall."blabub"Slam said as he followed."well i can go from of advise go to the hospital you never know maybe you need a check up._

As slam was walkin he saw a coyote with a lab coat walking and suddenly a building block fell on the coyote"BLABUBAB"He ran and picked up the building block and saw that the coyote was squashed and his bones were coyote suddenly started glowing and his body started regenrating"Ow my body it hurts...woah so this is how heaven is or is this hell?Either way it looks like the real world"the coyote said. "BlabubarbYouAliveButyoudiedhereblabub""What im alive nonsence i just got crushed i am dead""BlabubaYouHEALFAST""I healed fast that's impossible regeneration that's a joke...hey what are you OUCH MY ARM YOU BROKE MY ARM YOU SON OF A...hey my arm it's perfectly normal...Regeneration...I mean my ancestors had that ability but even then it took 3 days max to fully heal up...wait a minute the radiation from the meteor it gave me powers hey my tasmanian friend you picked up that block it nearly weight 3 tons and you picked it up like it was a pencil mayby you got powers too...super human strenght... is your name my friend?""uhh Slam"Slam said akwardly"Well slam my name is Tech. super on let's go to the hospital maybe there are more super powered people."Tech said as he pulled slam along"BlabubabOK"


End file.
